


And Your Wife?

by orphan_account



Series: Homewrecking twink!Will [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal the cheater, Homewrecking, M/M, Twink Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal invites his lover to dinner.<br/>Sequel to What He Does</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Your Wife?

Will entered the hospital, anxious as usual. He wondered how many people knew he and Hannibal were together. They didn't exactly hide it. He wondered if they knew Hannibal's wife.

Of course _Will_ knew about his wife, Hannibal had told him about her when they began their affair. And yet, Will had not been able to stop seeing Hannibal. The man was charming to a fault. As he approached the front desk he noticed Hannibal, who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Hey Dr. Lecter. How are you?", he asked, mostly of of courtesy. 

"Good, thank you for asking. May I talk to you in private please?", the older man responded. _Oh geez_ , thought Will. However, he still followed Hannibal when he began walking away.

 They entered Hannibal's office and the door shut softly behind them. The doctor immediatly turned around and placed a quick kiss on Will's pliant mouth. Will smiled cutely.

"So what's up?", he asked. Hannibal chuckled at his blunt question.

"Well, I was curious if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight in my home.", the light haired man said. It wasn't quite a question. The words made Will pause.

"And will your wife be there?", he questioned. The thought of having dinner with his lover and his lover's wife should have made him feel guilt, he knew. However, the only thing Will felt was an excited tingle run down his spine. 

"Most likely. Perhaps I will introduce you two. Bedelia is quite clever. Do you think she would pick up on anything?", the man smirked. He knew exactly what his words were doing to the boy. 

"You're such a prick.", Will responded as Hannibal approached him.

"Perhaps... ", he said, as he grabbed Will's hips. He slid his lips over the younger man as a sigh escaped them both.

Neither of them could wait until dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaay look at me writing a sequel. Let me know what you think. Still don't have a beta, and this was written on my phone lmao  
> This series will really just be a bunch of snippets from this universe that alternate in perspective :)  
> Twitter: twitter.com/DESUS_RISING


End file.
